waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Shang
|voice = BD Wong (speaking) Donny Osmond (singing) |alias = Pretty Boy (by Mushu and Yao) Captain Shang Commanding Officer (by the Emperor of China) General Shang |personality = Serious, heroic, fearless, bashful, strict, reserved, over-analytical, confident, pensive, socially awkward, rational, short-tempered, intelligent, loyal, stubborn, reliable, self-sacrificing |appearance = Slender, muscular, tan skin, black hair, dark brown eyes |occupation = Captain General of the Imperial Army |alignment = Good |goal = To please his father and defeat the Huns To escort the three Princesses' of the Middle Kingdom safely to Qui Gong |home = China |family = General Li † (father) Fa Mulan (wife) Fa Zhou (father-in-law) Fa Li (mother-in-law) Grandmother Fa (grandmother-in-law) Fa Family Ancestors |pets = Shang's Horse |friends = Fa Mulan, Mushu, Khan, Little Brother, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, The Emperor of China, Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei |minions = His fellow warriors and soldiers' of the Imperial army |enemies = Shan Yu, Hun Army, Hayabusa the Falcon, Elite Hun Soldiers, Chi-Fu, Lord Qin (formerly) |likes = Mulan, children, getting his way, structure, rules, schedules, plans, martial arts, military things, strategy, fishing, horseback-riding, archery, blue, mild food |dislikes = Danger, threats to China, arguing, failing, his soldiers letting him down, losing Mulan, stress, bending rules, disorganization, Chi-Fu, and being ordered by him to execute Mulan |powers = Martial arts, physical strength and agility, knowledge of military tactics |possessions = Mulan and Shang's Necklaces |paraphernalia = Dagger Fists |fate = Marries Mulan |quote = "You fight good." "A life for a life. My debt is repaid."}} General Li Shang is the tritagonist of Disney's 1998 animated feature film, Mulan. The son of an army general, Shang aspires to suceed his father as the leader of "China's greatest troops". Shang's dreams are realized when he is appointed the head of a ragtag group of soldiers that must defend China from the tyranny of Shan Yu. Background Shang is the son of General Li, the head of the imperial Chinese army. During his appointment in the first movie, he is a highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause. It is mentioned that he was first in his class in regards to military affairs and was knowledgeable in training tactics. He is often disparagingly called a 'Pretty Boy' due to his dashing good looks and strong physique. Personality With the weight of China's safety within his hands, Shang was a powerful, no-nonsense force during his time as the general of his division. When dealing with his soldiers, as well as his supervisor, Chi-Fu, he relied on verbal and physical force to get his messages across, with his training methods evidentially being brutal and exhausting, though effective in the grand scheme of things, showing an efficient leader behind the harsh exterior. A major theme in the film involves gender stereotypes, both male and female. This is relevant in Shang's case as, through his song, "I'll Make a Man Out of You", as well as his treatment towards Mulan following the events of her reveal, he is shown to be internally sexist, having been brought into a society where women are looked down upon, while men and exaggerated masculinity was ideal. Nevertheless, Shang is capable of having his viewpoints changed, as Mulan's undebatable bravery and capability were enough to prove gender is no matter in terms of heroism deserving of praise, being one of the first individuals to take up for the latter after her sheer wit led to the defeat of feared hun Shan Yu. Also, despite his skill at military affairs, he seems to be somewhat lacking in social skills, as he has trouble telling Mulan about his romantic feelings for her, or even properly congratulating her following her success in saving China, coyly using the grammatically incorrect "You fight good." statement to do so. This is further explored in the sequel, where he is shown to be a polar opposite of Mulan, as the former is quick to discard his true feelings and emotions for the sake of missions and assignments, whereas Mulan follows the mantra of "one's duty is to one's heart". Nevertheless, both sides of the coin can be consequential, allowing both Shang and Mulan, when joined together, to balance one another out, establishing a healthy relationship both professionally and romantically. Physical appearance Shang is a muscular Chinese man with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair tied in a bun adorned with a red clip. His primary appearance has him wearing a black-and-gray Chinese warrior armor that resembles a Genji armor with gold trim. Beneath his tunic is an off-white long sleeve tunic, khaki pants, and black-and-white Chinese warrior boots. He also wears a red cape on the back which on the front has tied on his neck. When he trains the new recruits including a disguised Fa Mulan, Shang was in shirtless and wears dark khaki Chinese pants adorned with a teal ribbon which is tied at the left side and black toe shoes and white socks. He is soon wearing an off-white tunic after he removes it during their heavy training. In Mulan II during his marriage with Fa Mulan, Shang's hair is loose and wears an off-white sleeveless Chinese garb along with khaki Chinese pants, black toe shoes, and white socks. He later replaces a light brown Chinese tunic when he was riding a horse together with his wife. In their mission, Shang maintains his primary outfit on the first film as his armor and his tunic are now in a different shade of gold the trim of his warrior armor is black. At the end of the film, Shang wears a traditional Chinese tunic that resembles the male traditional Korean hanbok and a matching gat and it was worn by the male Korean citizens in the 1800s. Abilities *'Above average strength:' When he was training the recruits to fight the Huns, where he had his men train carrying weights, he picked up "Ping"'s weight and carried it in addition to his own without being affected by it, even though his men struggled to carry one weight. He has also shown able to fight the mighty Shan Yu unarmed as the Hun leader found it difficult to subdue him. *'High Pain Tolerance / Lack of Sense of Pain:' He pulled an arrow out of his shoulder with no expression, had a statue possibly crush his fingers, and took multiple beatings without care. *'Bojutsu:' When he trains the new recruits including Mulan who is disguised as Ping. Shang uses a bamboo stick or a wooden stick that resembles a bo staff as he demonstrates the art of bojutsu to show how to master this Chinese martial art. He was seen deflecting the apples by spinning the wood stick he wielded. Appearances ''Mulan Shortly after his initial introduction in the film, Shang is appointed as an army captain by his father General Li. The appointment comes at the protest of Chi-Fu, who claims that Shang is too young for such responsibility. General Li defends the choice, noting Shang's numerous accomplishments as well as his impressive military lineage. As a slight compromise, Shang is ordered to train the new recruits, and then, pending Chi-Fu's approval, joins the main army in the Tung Shao Pass. Shang is initially excited at the prospect but is slightly disappointed when the new recruits are shown to be lacking in skill. After hard training, however, he is able to turn them into respectable soldiers. Shang then goes to Chi-Fu, who refuses to grant his approval, despite Shang's protests. Chi-Fu disparages both the soldiers and Shang, hinting that he believes Shang only became captain because of his father. Chi-Fu then threatens that Shang's troops will never see battle after the General reads his report. A letter later comes for Shang (supposedly from the General, but actually faked by Mushu) asking him to take his troops to the front. Coming to a village in the mountain pass, they discover that the village had been razed by the Huns. While searching for potential survivors, Shang learns that the entire army (including his father) perished in the battle. Shang takes a moment to mourn, making a small shrine to his father, before taking his soldiers in pursuit of the Huns, who are headed toward the Imperial City. They soon meet the Hun army after Mushu accidentally fired a cannon causing his position given away to Shan Yu and the Huns, only to learn that they are hopelessly outnumbered. Shang prepares for a last stand. However, a soldier named Ping (who is actually Fa Mulan in disguise) is able to stop the Huns by burying them in an avalanche "he" has triggered. Shang is caught in the avalanche but is saved by Ping. After Shang recovers, he thanks Ping and accepts "him" as a trusted friend. However, while Ping is receiving treatment (due to a slash wound "he" received from Shan Yu), it is discovered that "he" is a woman named Mulan. Though the law states that a woman who is discovered in the army is to be killed, Shang spares her due to a debt he owes her for saving him. Shang then leaves Mulan and leads his army to the Imperial City. Chi-Fu attempts to beg him to execute her but he angrily refuses as she had saved his life; thus, he repays his debt of gratitude. At the Imperial City, Shang and his troops are honored for defeating the Huns. However, he is seen to be downcast due to Mulan. Mulan suddenly arrives in the city and tries to warn Shang that the Huns are alive (due to having seen them pop out of the snow). Shang refuses to believe her as she had lied about her identity and continues his way to the palace. As Shang presents the sword of Shan Yu to the Emperor, Shan Yu's falcon suddenly snatches the sword away to hand it back to its owner, and several Huns capture the Emperor and barricade the palace. Shang and his soldiers attempt to lead a rescue mission but are unable to break through the palace's front doors. Mulan takes charge and although Shang is initially hesitant to follow her lead, he agrees to join her a little later as they climb up pillars to an upper floor. While Mulan, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po take down the Hun guards, Shang rushes to a balcony and fights Shan Yu, during which the trio take the Emperor to safety. As Shan Yu threatens Shang for robbing him of his victory, Mulan chooses to forgo her own safety to assist him. After Shan Yu is killed, Shang is seen running outside of the palace, where Mulan falls on him. He later defends Mulan as a hero when Chi-Fu begins ungratefully scolding her. Shang is among the first to bow to Mulan when the Emperor honors her as the hero of China. As Mulan prepares to go home, Shang attempts to tell her how he feels but ends up stuttering out a reference to her fighting talents. Shang is shown to be disappointed in his failure, but after being counseled by the Emperor, he chooses to travel to Mulan's home to see her. He speaks to her, somewhat nervously, under the guise that he is returning her (technically her father's) helmet, which she had left behind. As Mulan's father, Fa Zhou realizes what Shang is trying to say, he motions to Mulan, who then invites Shang to dinner that night, which he greatly accepts. Mulan II In the sequel, Shang returns as the deuteragonist. One month later, the film begins with him proposing to Mulan, to which she gladly agrees. During a meeting with the Emperor, he is promoted from captain to general. Shang and Mulan are directed by the emperor to escort his three daughters to a neighboring kingdom in hopes that an arranged marriage between them and the three princes of the opposing nation will form an alliance against the Mongols, who are threatening to attack the northern border of China. He and Mulan go through many conflicts around their romantic relationship, which is mostly instigated by Mushu. Midway through the film, he and the group are attacked. Shang and Mulan are left dangling from a bridge. Since the bridge cannot support both of them, Shang lets go to save Mulan. When the Princesses reveal that they don't want to go through with the marriage, Mulan offers to take their place, as Shang is presumably dead. At the end of the film, however, it is revealed he somehow survived the fall (with help from his horse), and Mushu saves the day by pretending to be the Golden Dragon of Unity and freeing the princesses from their vows. Mushu (still posing as the Golden Dragon) marries Shang and Mulan, using that as the marriage to bring peace and harmony between the two neighboring kingdoms of China. Mulan later tells Shang about Mushu and Shang makes the choice to combine both families' temples so that Mushu can remain a family guardian and Mulan's most trusted confidant. Cameos In ''House of Mouse, Shang appears briefly in the episode "Max's New Car". Live-action appearances ''Mulan'' (2020) In the Niki Caro remake, it has been confirmed that Li Shang will be replaced by Chen Honghui, a confident and ambitious recruit who joins Commander Tung's unit, played by Yosan An. He becomes Mulan's most important ally and eventual love interest. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II He doesn't appear in the first two games but makes an appearance in the third game as captain of the Chinese army to protect The Land of Dragons from falling into the hands of Shan Yu. He initially disliked Ping (who is Mulan in disguise) because of "his" vast shortcomings in terms of fighting but learned to trust "him" after "he" caused a mountain of snow to fall down on Shan Yu and his army. However, Mushu accidentally lets the truth slip and Shang realizes that Ping is actually Fa Mulan. Though she was supposed to be sentenced to death, he spared her life. When it turns out that Shan Yu is alive and heading for the Imperial City, Mulan tries to warn him, but he refuses to listen until he sees the truth for himself. He then rescues the Emperor and thanks, Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy for their help in protecting their country and ultimately defeating Shan Yu. Upon Sora's second visit, a black hooded man (who is actually Riku) had visited the Emperor and easily defeated the Captain. After Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat the Storm Rider Heartless, Mulan becomes Shang's partner in protecting their world and their Emperor, much to their pleasure. During the end credits, Shang is seen sharing a romantic moment with Mulan, until the three soldiers, Chien Po, Yao, and Ling reveal themselves when they are spying on them, but ruining it. Mulan is amused, but Shang is outraged and chases them, which amuses Mulan all the more. Disney Parks Captain Li Shang makes occasional appearances at the Disney theme parks around the world, making very rare meetable appearances. Shang appeared in the castle show ''Disney in the Stars at Hong Kong Disneyland. Mulan and Shang appear in the stage show The Golden Mickeys (Disney Cruise Line). Gallery Screenshots ''Mulan'' Shang 1.PNG|General Li: "The Huns have struck here, here, and here." Shang 2.PNG|General Li: "You will stay and train the new recruits." Shang 3.png|Shang listening to his father Shang 4.PNG|"Captain?" Shang 5.PNG|"Captain Li Shang. Leader of China's finest troops." Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-3704.jpg Shang 6.PNG|"No, the greatest troops of all time!" Shang 7.PNG|Shocked to see the brawl Shang 8.PNG|"Good luck, father." Shang 9.PNG|Chi-Fu: "Day one." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3876.jpg|Soldiers: "''He'' started it!" Shang 10.PNG Shang 11.PNG|"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Mulan/Ping: "Sorry." Shang 12.PNG Shang 13.PNG|"What's your name?" Shang 14.PNG|"I didn't ask for his name, I asked for yours!" Shang 15.PNG|"Ah-Chu?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3980.jpg|"Then what is it???" Shang 16.PNG|"Ping?" Shang 17.PNG|"Fa Zhou? The Fa Zhou?" Shang 18.PNG|Chi-Fu: "I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg|"Okay, gentlemen. Thanks to your new friend Ping..." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4053.jpg|"...you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4065.jpg|"And tomorrow, the real work begins." Shang 19.PNG Shang 20.PNG|"Thank you for volunteering." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4345.jpg Shang 21.PNG|"You seem to be missing something." Shang 22.PNG|"This represents discipline..." Shang 23.PNG|"...and this represents strength." Shang 24.PNG|"You need both to reach the arrow." Shang 25.PNG|"We've got a long way to go." Shang 26.PNG|"Let's get down to business..." Shang 27.PNG|"...to defeat the Huns!" Shang 28.PNG|"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met..." Shang 29.PNG|"...but you can bet..." Shang 30.PNG|"...before we're through" Shang 31.PNG Shang 32.PNG|"Mister, I'll make a man..." Shang 33.PNG|"...out of you." Shang 34.PNG Shang 35.PNG Shang 36.PNG Shang 37.PNG Shang 38.PNG Shang 39.PNG Shang 40.PNG Shang 41.PNG Shang 42.PNG Shang 43.PNG Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4723.jpg Shang 44.PNG|Shang walks out of his tent as the arrow is thrown to the ground. Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg Shang 45.PNG Shang 46.PNG|Shang impressed at Mulan/Ping's progress Shang 47.PNG Shang 48.PNG Shang 49.PNG|Mulan/Ping: "Hey, I'll hold him and you punch." Shang 50.PNG Shang 51.PNG|"Search for survivors." Shang 52.PNG Shang 53.PNG|"I don't understand. My father should've been here." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6016.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6024.jpg|Such a massacre. Shang 54.PNG|Shang devastated Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6037.jpg|Chien-Po: "The General." Chien-Po shows the General's helmet to Shang. Shang 55.PNG Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6050.jpg Shang 56.PNG Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6118.jpg|Shang mourning over his father's death. Shang 57.PNG|Mulan/Ping: "I'm sorry." Shang 58.PNG Shang 59.PNG Shang 60.PNG Shang 61.PNG|"What happened?" Shang 62.PNG|"You just gave away our position! Now we're--" Shang 63.PNG|"Fire!" Shang 67.PNG|"Hold the last cannon." Shang 64.PNG Shang 65.PNG Shang 66.PNG|"Prepare to fight." Shang 68.PNG|"Ping! Come back!" Shang 69.PNG|"Ping?" Shang 70.PNG|"You are the craziest man I've ever met." Shang 71.PNG|"From now on, you have my trust." Mulan-dreamy3.jpg|Ling (off-screen): "Let's hear it for Ping!" Shang 72.PNG|"He's wounded! Get help!" Shang 73.PNG|"Ping... hold on." Shang 74.PNG|Shang checks on Ping... Shang 75.PNG|...and is surprised to see that "he" is a woman, Mulan. Shang 76.PNG|Chi-Fu: "So it's true!" Mulan-mulan-12272752-1024-576.jpg|Mulan: "I did it to save my father." Shang 77.PNG Shang 78.PNG|Shang unsheathes Mulan's sword Shang 79.PNG|Shang advances on Mulan... Shang 80.PNG|...and hesitates to execute her Shang 81.PNG|"I said move out." Shang in Chi-Fu's face. Shang 82.PNG Shang 83.PNG|"Mulan?" Shang 84.PNG|Mulan: "Shang, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me." Shang 85.PNG|Shang walks up to the Emperor of China Shang 86.PNG Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8135.jpg|Presenting the sword of Shan Yu Shang 87.PNG|Shang notices Shan Yu on the palace roof... Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8187.jpg|...then the Huns burst out of the dragon costume behind him Shang 88.PNG|Watching the Huns capture the Emperor Shang 89.PNG|Mulan (off-screen): "Hey, guys." Shang 90.PNG|Shang agrees to follow Mulan Shang 91.PNG Shang 92.PNG|Shang rushes to stop Shan Yu and rescue the Emperor Shang 93.PNG|Shang kicks Shan Yu Shang 94.PNG|Shang knocked out by Shan Yu Shang 95.PNG|Shang temporarily knocked out Shan Yu going to kill Shang.jpg Shang 96.PNG|Shan Yu threatens Shang Shang 97.PNG|Chi-Fu: "What a mess! Stand aside!" Shang 98.PNG|"Listen, you pompous..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Shang grabs Chi-Fu for ranting about Mulan Shang 99.PNG|Watching the Emperor rebuke Mulan Shang 100.PNG|Kneeling before Mulan Shang 101.PNG|Watching Mulan hug the Emperor Shang 102.PNG|"You...you fight good." Shang 103.PNG|Watching Mulan leave Shang 104.PNG|The Emperor walks up to Shang Shang 105.PNG|"Does Fa Mulan live here?" Shang 106.PNG|"Mulan!" Shang 107.PNG|"You forgot your helmet." Shang 108.PNG|"Dinner would be great." ''Mulan II'' mulan2_640.jpg|Shang and Mulan's wedding 456564-8-1290207733570 large.jpg|Shang and Mulan kissing in Mulan II Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1582.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2662.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7936.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8015.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8018.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8092.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1305.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8434.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4328.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg Kick_butt.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg Kick butt.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-994.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-968.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-1790.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-4334.jpg Trivia *Li Shang's act of turning the entire camp against Mulan is actually a common technique used by sergeants during training - trouble-makers will not be singled out by the sergeant, which would result in earning them sympathy, but instead, earn all recruits a punishment. **Li's act of singling Yao out with the retrieval of the arrow is also a technique used in training - smart-mouths will be singled out for humiliation, not only to show that they are wrong but also to show they are a risky person to agree with or be friends with. *Li Shang is possibly ambidextrous. He tends to do a lot with the left hand as well as right. *His name in the Mandarin version is Xiang (to soar) which is pronounced still as Shang but the "ang" sounds like "ong" indirect Chinese. General Li pronounces it like this once. *According to the audio commentary on the special edition Mulan DVD, Li Shang was considered a dorky guy despite being physically fit due to his inability to talk to Mulan. An example of this would be after she defeats Shan Yu he says "You fight good" in a nervous way. *Although he is great at kung-fu, he is a clumsy dancer as seen in a comic, and appears to be somewhat clumsy in the second movie, much like Mulan herself, initially. *He appears to be a speed reader in the second movie. *If he is "number one in his class" it's possible he has the "Jinshi (金石)" title. *His half of the yin and yang necklace is the yin side, associated with femininity. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mulan characters Category:Males